Talk:Episodes
Ordering problem How do we know what the episode numbers are here? The vault doesn't list the numbers, nor does YouTube. Should we go by the order they were uploaded to YouTube? That's all I can figure. It would be valuable if we could secure the original air dates but I do not think YouTube will reflect this since they were only moved there much later after initially having the main site host the flash animations. Tyciol 01:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I do have one idea guys, though the idea of doing it manually kind of depresses me, but what if we totally reverse the order and then simply use the number sign formatting to do this automatically? The only exceptions would be where we are unsure of the number (like with A/B numbering or stuff released on the same date) in which case let's alphabetize it and put the other as a subbullet. Ty 14:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 17:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ordering problem. Originally ordering was based off of the order in which they were released onto illwillpress so for episodes 1 - 200 those should be correct. Unfortunately friends of foamy became inactive and I myself at foamyfanatics became inactive I have tried now to base episodes 201+ off of the DVD numbers and will now try to stay ontop of things again and continue to order them as they are released either to illwillpress or youtube if you take a look at Foamiki : Released I've re-organized episodes now by Series, Season and Episode which is a combination of DVD releases and internet releases. 17:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) X Guys, we're missing Foamy Fan Mail X. Number 9 an 11 appear in the list, but no 10. We will have to renumber everything past the point of its appearance, lol. I really wish we could find the dates he uploaded these to his site in the first place. The original list is a huge boon because the order he uploaded them to YT, or at least the order everything appears in YT, does not seem to be the order it appeared in at all. This is obvious with things like Fan Mail appearing out of order. Ty 14:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Alright, after doing a forum search for the mysterious 'Mail X'/'Mail 10' I managed to find some information someone posted. :UNRELEASED EPISODES :(THESE EPISODES DEAL WITH THE "MUTIE" CHARACTER & WILL APPEAR ON VOLUME 4 DVD) EPISODE# TITLE *106 - Cute Mute (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) *110 - Who Would Win In A Fight (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) *112 - FFMX (Foamy Fan Mail 10) (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) *115 - Reptile Crunch (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) *120 - Jump Rope Record *** (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) *123 - Focus Pocus (Unreleased "Mutie" Episode) Now, these are not not in the order I have listed them in the Mutie section of this page, nor on Mutie's character article. I listed them in the order they are listed in the 'Specials' section on Matt's Foamy Fansite, as I have not actually verified if this is official information. All of these episodes are available under 'Specials' but the elusive Fan Mail X is not... also these numbers have obviously been used for official episodes, so if we did ever add them I think we should list them as 'a' like 'alternate' or something like that. Ty 16:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Watching the youtube episodes in order I can say those episodes match up with how he has them listed on youtube pretty well when you make only 2 changes. The first being adding in the three official episodes he didn't list for whatever reason (Hurricane Report, Web Cam, and Fortune Cookie) and the second being moving the two holiday episodes that he uploaded later on (No Christmas For You! and Halloween Hoopla) back to their correct spots as they are on the official episode list. Once you do those two things those numbers line up exactly (well until you get to Jump Rope Record). To spell it out: (on youtube after you do those two steps) Words and Phrases is 104, the nonlisted Fortune Cookie ep is 105, next Telemarketer Tease is listed but that is another 'unreleased' ep (which btw you don't have on here, same with Medication For All), Cute Mute is 106, next three eps are 107 108 and 109 respectively, then Who Would Win in a Fight is 110, Battery Low is 111, Foamy Fan Mail 10 is 112 (which by the way is posted), and Reptile Crunch comes next after a few eps at 115. After that the episodes are a bit more jumpled so you can't do the same for the last two. But it really doesn't matter with the numbers though since the episodes were 'unreleased' and are thus not part of the official episode list. The only thing the numbers do is tell us when he did the episodes in conjuction with the others (thus giving us their correct order) but their not officially part of the show so they won't mess up any numberings. Meaning there should be no FFMX in the official episode list and rather than a note saying its missing there should be a note saying it was unreleased.Novadestin 13:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 17:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: missing Fan Mail X is now fixed 17:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) 17:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC)